Objectives: Develop a method for microscopic observation of biological cells by their thermal effects. Methods employed: Investigation of the possible use of the optical-thermal properties of the cholesteric mesophase ("liquid crystals"). Major findings: The well-known and previously investigated properties of cholesteric esters have been based on materials of undocumented and probably low purity. The accepted theoretical model for their behavior is untenable from the chemical point of view. The investigation of highly purified material shows behavior which is different and possibly more useful than previously observed, as well as being divergent from the expected. Significance: A technic of microthermography would be useful for cell calorimetry and other energy studies on an individual cell basis, and could provide a possible route to facilitation of screening studies involving various kinds of cellular reactions. Proposed course: Verification of conclusions derived to date and extension through continued investigation.